


A Calm and Quiet Place

by suzannahbee123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Reader-Insert, Sad Face Steve, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied sex, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Steve comes home after a bad mission to the smell of vanilla, lavender and you. His sanctuary.





	A Calm and Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

> There is some very lightly implied smut towards the end of this story. It's barely a sentence and there are no graphic details but please read with caution.

_ I’m on my way home. I’ve missed you. _

 

Steve had sent that text an hour ago and was now, only just, walking through his door to where he knew you would be waiting. This mission had been tough, they hadn’t been able to save everyone and many more had been terribly hurt in the ensuing violence.

 

Every loss of life weighed heavily on him, every injury, every cry for help that went unanswered… all of it, was there in his head and it hurt. The voices of everyone from the victim’s pleas to the begging from the enemy to the berating from his superiors… all of it was a cacophony in his head and Steve hated it. Steve just needed you in his arms.

 

You weren’t an Avenger, or a member of SHIELD or in any other way associated with any type of enforcement. You were just a beautiful woman who had happened to have the very bad (or very good, depending on your viewpoint) luck of having Steve Rogers run into you on a morning run and sending you into a rose bush, causing scratches all over your arms and a very fetching rip in your workout pants. In the ass of them… and you may or may not have been wearing your biggest and least attractive pair because, you know, who cared?

 

So, after screaming blue murder at Steve for a solid two minutes, Steve had given you his jacket (huge enough to cover your ripped clothing) and insisted that he take you back to the tower to be checked over. It was funny, you were the one injured (irrelevant that it was mainly superficial) but, once you had calmed down about your ripped clothing, you had actually cared more about him.

 

All throughout your examination, you had peppered him with questions about himself and how he was and why he was even up at such an early hour when he had just been on a mission the night before and what did he mean that he hadn’t eaten since two nights previously?! 

 

Steve had been stunned when, heedless of the fact that he was an Avenger and,really, very dangerous and basically a total stranger, you had demanded he come to your apartment that evening for a home cooked meal to say “thank you”. Steve hadn’t realised at the time but, him taking such care and attention over a stranger had made you realise that there were still good people in this hellsih city and you wanted to pay that back to him.

 

Now, it was a year later and you and he had moved in together, it wasn’t always easy being with him and Steve hated knowing that there would be nights that you would spend alone and in tears because you worried about him so much. Steve hated being the reason that sometimes you were harrassed on the streets by reporters or “fans”. Mostly though, he hated being the reason for the weight on your shoulders. Steve knew that a night like tonight was one of the hardest parts of being with him. Steve was dirty, sore, and so desperately needy for your touch that he could barely speak, he just needed to be held by you until the voices got quiet again.

 

As soon as he walked through the door, there you were, like an angel and looking 100x more beautiful in his eyes. You didn’t say a word, just pressed a tender kiss to his lips and cupped the side of his face, running your thumb gently over his cheekbone. Your eyes saw more than what his words could ever convey and Steve closed his eyes in relief at your tender and silent touch.

 

There were pleasant smells emanating from the kitchen but your soft hands led him through to the bathroom first. The mirror was already opaque with steam and the smell of lavender and vanilla permeated the air in soft clouds. Bubbles covered the hot water that filled the large bath, thick enough to give the impression that they could take his weight, and Steve smiled down at you as you set to quickly lighting the candles that were littered across the room. These ones, Steve knew, wouldn’t be scented. Too many scents were overwhelming to him, especially after a mission like this. His favourites would always be the calming scents of lavender and vanilla because those were the scents favoured by you.

 

Silently, you began to unwork the fastenings on his suit and peel it away from his body and Steve was happy to let you. Already, he could feel the fatigue setting in and he was helpless to stop it, he was able to lift his legs so you could remove his boots and pull his pants legs down and off of him until he stood naked before you. Again, Steve felt that sense of  _ right  _ in his very soul.

 

You may be clothed and he may be naked but you were his strength and never one to use this vulnerability against him.

 

Steve watched as you silently removed your own clothing and led him to the bath, as ever he was stunned at the way your body moved for him. Calm and with such grace and inner strength. You were the most gorgeous thing in existence as far a he was concerned.

 

You got in first, spreading your legs so that Steve could get in after you and settle himself against you, his back to your chest. You both sat in silence for a few minutes, just letting the warm water do it’s magic to his tired body, until he started to feel less sore and slightly more alert. First it was the gentle movements of the warm washcloth across his chest that pulled him from his almost sleep, then it was the soft humming of a pretty sounding song that he couldn’t name coming from your throat as you washed him. Finally, it was the feel of your breasts against the muscles of his back that finally pulled Steve out of his relaxed state and made him much more aware.

 

The only noise in the bathroom was the gentle lapping and dripping of the water, Steve had no issues hearing your calm heartbeat as you tended to him. You were always so happy to do this for him, it honestly made him feel so beyond happy, to know that you cared for him in this way. You weren’t just there because he was tall and muscled, like some of the women he had been with. You never were just with him because he was famous and dangerous like some thrill seekers… every move you made was so without guile. You just loved him, all of him including the broken and hurt pieces of him, and Steve loved you because of it.

 

Steve leant forward so you could do his back and then stood so you could clean his legs, pour clean water on his hair and wash that too. When you got out, you dried him with a towel that was heated from the rail and made sure to pat away the excess water away gently on the areas that clearly held bruises. Steve took the flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirt you gave him and put them on whilst you dried yourself off. Then, you quickly donned a clean pair of panties and an old shirt of Steve’s before leading him by the hand to the living area and sitting him down in his favourite chair and turning on the TV, leaving it on the Cartoon Network for him and going to the kitchen to get the food you had prepared earlier.

 

Steve watched the inane cartoons, his feeling of equilibrium coming back to him slowly. The more it did, the more his concentration was on you as you moved about in your kitchen… on the way he could see so much of your body and yet not enough…

 

His favourite meal was placed in front of him and Steve ate like a starving man, like this was the first real meal he had had in years rather than just a few days, the flavours exploded on his tongue and he almost moaned, could almost feel the stirrings of an almost sexual desire spike through him.

 

You had done all this for him… You had provided him with this safe haven and sanctuary where he could be as quiet and as vulnerable as tired as he liked. You would cook and run him baths and let him watch these dumb shows and expect nothing in return because that was the type of person that you were. Good, kind and selfless.

 

Steve would never take you for granted and would always do everything he could to make sure that you knew just how much he loved you and appreciated you in so many ways, but, in this, he was glad that  you were never demanding after a mission like this. You never took what he couldn’t give.

 

Food finished and cartoons no longer holding his attention, Steve now took your hand, pulling you to him and flush with his body. Taking a moment to look into your eyes and make sure you wanted him in this moment as much as he wanted, needed you, Steve then claimed your soft lips in a kiss, deepening it as soon as he could, tasting you on his tongue and filling his head with your scent of lavender and vanilla and a calm spice that he couldn’t name.

 

Steve picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. In no time, you were underneath him in bed and Steve sighed in total bliss as he sank into you. Now, Steve felt complete… now, the voices were quiet.

 

***

 

You wake up the next morning to sunlight in your eyes and Steve’s soft breaths in your ear. You smiled and turned so you could meet those captivating sea blue eyes, those eyes that had held such concern for you, a total stranger.

 

Those eyes had captured your heart within those two minutes that you had yelled at him and he had never stopped looking at you.

 

“Morning, Steve.” You kissed his forehead, breathing in his own scent, filling your lungs with it so your heart would know he’s safe and back in your arms. “What would you like to do today?”

 

Steve’s smile sends your heart soaring. 

 


End file.
